


One Hell Of An Anime Oneshots Book

by linxxyboy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anime Oneshots, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Manga & Anime, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, enjoy this mess, for all your anime needs, more characters to be added probably, not beta read we die like men, or not idk, probably gonna be a mess, so many anime characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linxxyboy/pseuds/linxxyboy
Summary: some anime character/reader oneshots from various animes for the soul[cross posted on wattpad]feel free to comment with requests, but I won't write smut so please don't askoh yeah and I'll be using gender neutral terms such as they/them pronouns and Mx rather than Sir/Miss in order to make this as inclusive as possible :)i do not own any of the characters from these animes as any and all references to the animes belong to the creatorsenjoy :D
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. -Black Butler- [Sebastian Michaelis]: Found Tonight

Your POV

The market was way too crowded to be running through but that's exactly what you were doing. You shoved the coins into your pocket quickly, not wanting to loose any speed as you turned the corner sharply.

Shouts from behind alerted you to the fact that they were still chasing you, their footsteps clattering loudly on the cobbles as they scrambled to catch up. 

Damnit. 

You didn't stop though and instead zig-zagged your way through the throngs of people milling about on the streets, not particularly caring about who you knocked over in your hurry. The footsteps were gaining on you ever so slightly and you cursed again. Perhaps next time you'd learn from this mistake and not pickpocket from scavengers like the ones behind you. It was a little unfair seeing as you were all in the same state but you had a lot of mouths to feed so you couldn't afford to be sentimental for people you didn't know.

So you kept on running, hand deep in your pocket, curled around the precious coins you'd managed to snag off them. Next time, you thought with a wry smile, I'll steal off the nobles.

You glanced behind you momentarily, just to see how many were following, but before you could turn back around and pay attention to where you were going you collided with someone head on. You leapt up again, a little dazed but you weren't about to give up just yet.

The man you'd ran into was already on his feet again. In fact, it didn't seem as thought he'd even fallen over in the first place. You scowled at the inconvenience and tried to side step him, anxious to keep moving. The man seemed to have other ideas however, as he grabbed your arm lightly and pulled you back.

"Oi! Let go." You fumed and whipped your hand away from him. "Can't you see I'm in a hurry? I've no time to be playing games."

He raised his eyebrow and held his hand out towards you. In his palm was the small pile of coins you stole only moments ago. You made a grab for them but he merely lifted his hand effortlessly out of the way. 

"These aren't yours are they?" He queried, glancing over your shoulder at the rapidly approaching mob.

"What's it to you?"

"Stealing isn't very nice."

"Yeah well," you grumbled, "neither are they."

The man eyed you for a second longer but then took a step back and shrugged. 

"I suggest you run. I'll return the money you stole."

You darted past him, pausing only for a second to hold aloft the money purse you'd just nicked off him, and grinned wickedly.

"Cheers."

And then you were off, leaving the mob and the man behind as you navigated your way through the thick crowds once again, ignoring the shouts of protest that followed you.

—*—

You'd made it back home safely, managing to avoid any other scavengers also in your position. The kids were full of delight when you got back with an entire purse full of money. They whooped with joy, ecstatic that for the next few days they would be well fed. After calming them all down and swearing on pain of death that you were looking for a proper job and that they wouldn't be homeless forever, you ushered them to bed. Or rather, you ushered them further into the small alcove you'd managed to make a home of.

There were five kids in total, none of them yours though. Just some young preteens that you had taken under your ever expanding wing during your time on the streets. As the only adult you had adopted a sort of parental role in their lives, and you would certainly do all you could to keep them safe. It was hard work providing for that many people, and jobs were few and far between.

You listened carefully as they shifted around behind you, grumbling about the lack of space and shoving each other. After a few minutes, however, the noises ceased as their breathing evened out. All out like a light. You stretched your arms out, shoulders cracking at the movement, and sighed deeply to yourself. 

You didn't like lying to them, but if you were being honest, there was no way this lifestyle could be maintained. There wasn't a steady flow of money going into your pockets, and you had a nasty feeling that with winter already settling on London, the six of you may not make it through to the spring. Something had to be done.

The night chill was beginning to seep into your bones, the icy tendrils of frostbitten wind curling around your shoulders and winding its way under your skin. You shivered violently, glancing behind you to see if the others were okay. The tight space at least meant that body heat could be transferred pretty easily on nights like this.

A shoe striking the cobblestone near you wrenched you from your thoughts. You looked up suddenly, moving to stand defensively in front of the sleeping children. 

"Good evening Mx." 

Shit

It was the same gentlemen from earlier, wearing what you now realised was a butler's uniform. He gave you a tight lipped smile and took a step towards you, crimson eyes never leaving yours.

"I believe you have something of mine."

Crap

"So what if I do?" You retorted petulantly, crossing your arms for good measure. "You should take better care of your belongings."

The butler gave you an unimpressed look but his attention was caught by the children, his eyes lighting up with intrigue.

"Pardon my curiosity, but are those your children?"

You stifled a snort of laughter and shook your head emphatically, unable to stop an amused smile breaking out across your face.

"Good Lord, Sir, how old do you think I am?"

He at least at the manners to look somewhat sheepish, coughing awkwardly into his gloved hand.

"My deepest apologies, Mx, I did not mean to offend." 

"It's quite alright," You said firmly, "there's no need to dwell on misunderstandings. And call me Y/N. May I ask your name and business here?"

"Sebastian Michaelis, Mx Y/N. I am here on my Master's behalf. He is rather interested in your skills as a pickpocket and was hoping that you'd come and work on his staff as a maid.

You raised your eyebrow quizzically.

"What does pick-pocketing have to do with working as a maid?"

"It isn't often someone is able to steal off me so easily, so my Master is eager to keep you close to hand. He believes you will be a beneficial member of staff."

"Hardly." You muttered. "I nearly got caught earlier."

Sebastian shrugged and gave a somewhat exaggerated look over your shoulder.

"You seem to be in quite a difficult situation. Rest assured you'll be well paid if you take this position."

Your eyes widened in surprise as you took a step towards him.

"Wait, can the children come with me?"

Sebastian shook his head apologetically.

"Unfortunately not." He explained. "Whilst my Master is sympathetic with your situation, he is unable to take on the responsibilities that five children would bring. He is fairly young himself, and fears the line between Master and friend would be blurred."

You nod is resignation, stepping back towards the alcove.

"Then I apologise Mr Michaelis, but you have had a wasted trip. You can have your money back but that is all. I won't leave them behind."

Sebastian bowed politely and took the coin purse from you.

"I understand Mx Y/N. I shall take my leave."

"Goodnight Mr Michaelis."

He gave you a small smile as he walked away.

"Goodnight Mx Y/N. I do hope we cross paths again."

—*—

The walk back to the small alcove was always the longest part of the day. Leaving early in the morning to get into the busy parts of London never seemed to take long but the journey back was a completely different matter. It didn't help that you were usually exhausted. Having to be as stealthy as possible when nicking from people whilst also appearing inconspicuous was a challenge.

This day was the same as any other. Up by the crack of dawn to scout out some food for the kids, and then leaving again to earn or steal some cash. Hardly a life you were proud of. But you'd made something of a killing that day, having been able to clean some noble gentlemen's boots for him. He'd paid generously so you weren't too worried about food prices.

You made it back to the alcove in good time, surprised that the children weren't playing a game in the street or wrestling with each other like they usually were. Instead it was quiet. Too quiet. 

They weren't there.

You spun around in a panic, scanning the alleyways that spiralled away from the street you were on, desperate for any sign of them. Nothing. 

A cough sounded from behind you, startling you as you turned to face them. It was Sebastian.

"Are you quite alright Mx Y/N?"

"The children," you gestured towards the alcove, "they aren't here. Have you seen them?"

"Not as such. But I know who they're with."

You gripped his arm, your eyes boring into his.

"Who?"

Sebastian released himself from your grip easily enough, smoothing out the wrinkles your fingers had created.

"There is a rather eccentric gentleman that has been known to walk around these parts. I do not know his name but I know that he well respected in high society. And that he runs an orphanage for unfortunate children such as the ones in your care."

Your eyes widened. "Surely you aren't suggesting that-"

"I'm afraid so. A man was seen here around four hours ago. He was then seen leaving with five children in tow. I'm sure they are being well looked after."

You sunk to the ground in defeat, the day's earnings weighing heavily in your pockets.

"Is this not good news Mx Y/N?" Sebastian asked, kneeling down to the same level as you. "They will be cared for and given the childhood they deserve. Isn't that what you wanted for them?"

You glanced back at the barren alcove. It had never been a big space, but without the familiar sight of five children sleeping in it, it had never looked so vast.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." You muttered, pulling yourself to your feet. Sebastian gave you a sympathetic smile as he helped you up, his gloved fingers lingering on yours for a moment.

"I understand. This must be painful for you." He watched you carefully for a moment, tracking each micro movement. "What will you do now?"

You thought for a minute, focused on the feeling of the winter chill as it blanketed over you in a cool embrace.

"Well Mr Michaelis, I believe there is a position open for someone on your Master's staff."

Sebastian smiled and held out his arm for you to take.

"I believe you are right, Mx Y/N."


	2. -Attack On Titan- [Levi Ackerman]: You Don’t Realise How Much I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sparring doesn’t go quite to plan except maybe it does

You hit the soil with a loud thud, groaning at the impact and clutching at your ribs.

"By the fucking walls Armin, that hurt like a bitch." You wheezed out, curling in on yourself a little. Armin at least had the decency to look somewhat sheepish. He extended his hand and pulled you to your feet.

"Sorry." He grimaced. "I've been training to beat Mikasa and I guess I forgot who I was up against." 

You scowled and punched him squarely on the arm, grinning when he hissed in pain and took a step away from you.

"I'm not fragile you asshole. You just caught me off guard." Armin rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated glance towards the tree line where the squad leaders were talking in hushed voices.

"Suuure." He teased. "Totally has nothing to do with Captain Levi does it?"

"Piss off." You muttered, running your hand across the tender skin over your ribs and praying it wasn't bruised too badly. "Just cause you don't have emotions."

Armin's laugh was bright and colourful. It was easy to forget why he'd annoyed you in the first place when he smiled like that. Despite all the teasing and jibes he was a brilliant friend.

You turned back towards the rest of your group, watching as they sparred between their partners. These days the Survey Corps was somewhat unnecessary since the Titans had all been killed off, but since Wall Sina was still full of capitalist pigs, you were expected to explore and patrol the world outside the Walls. You didn't mind though. Being able to move freely outside the Walls without the constant danger was certainly a blessing. Made all the better considering you could do so alongside Captain Levi.

Well. Alongside was a bit of a stretch.

He was, after all, still your superior. But over the years the two of you had become fairly close friends, having bonded over a mutual love for tea, cleaning, and cats, and a mutual hatred for noise and other people. All in all, you got along splendidly. And sure you definitely had a crush on him but that was hardly surprising. He was Levi Ackerman for fucks sake.

So it wasn't particularly strange when Levi walked over to where you and the rest of the squad were training and announced with a smirk that he was doing a competition. The person who could beat him in a sparring match would be able to get out of cleaning for the rest of the week. You didn't mind cleaning but there was no way you'd pass up an opportunity to kick Levi's ass.

Connie then started muttering about bets and within in a minute the squad was betting their chores on who would come out on top. Most of your fellow cadets were firm in the belief that Levi wouldn't be bested by anyone, whilst a good portion of the others were holding out high hopes for Mikasa. Jean had of course started bragging immediately that he could take Levi down, which in turn set Eren off. You groaned and shuffled away from their flying fists. Not only would they just tire themselves before they even got a chance against Levi, they were also giving you a headache.

Sasha was up first and put up some pretty solid defence moves, but when it came to attacking she was too slow and got caught out by Levi's fist to her side. Ouch. 

The others followed in quick succession, some managing to hold out longer than others but ultimately getting a knee to the crotch or an elbow to the face. And Levi didn't even look out of breath. Fucking show off. 

Mikasa was by the far the most impressive though. She was quick and light on her feet, dodging attacks cleanly and getting in a few hits of her own. It was only when Levi angled himself in a way so that he was in front of Eren who was still recovering from his sparring match, that Mikasa got distracted and slipped up. This allowed Levi to send her sprawling into the dirt with a victorious smirk. Well damn.

"Who's left?" Levi asked, glancing out over at the exhausted group. You stepped forward, ignoring the sharp pain that flared up along your chest as you did so. One little bruise wasn't gonna make you miss out on this opportunity.

"Ready when you are Captain." You grinned, adjusting your stance. You weren't holding out much hope of being the victor even if Levi was tiring. His stamina was ridiculous.

Levi was quicker than you'd anticipated, darting forwards quickly and catching you off guard. You just barely dodged his attack, grimacing as you twisted your body awkwardly to avoid his fist. Okay so maybe your injury was worse than you thought but that didn't matter. If you could prove how well you could fight even with banged up ribs then maybe you'd earn some of Levi's respect. Not that he didn't somewhat respect you already, but it was always satisfying to surpass his expectations.

You used the momentum you'd gained when dodging his attack to spin around and launch yourself at him, aiming to sweep his feet from under him. Levi jumped backwards to avoid the swing of your foot and you watch with interest as his face contorted with pain. Oh? 

Levi's foot injury from years ago was much less noticeable these days, but judging from his expression he'd been hiding how much it still bothered him. Maybe you could use this to your advantage. You surged forwards once again, making a generous swipe at his good leg with your foot. If he had to put all his weight on his bad foot then maybe you could make him lose balance to overpower him from there. It was worth a shot.

Whilst your aim was good, Levi's reflexes were better, and he used your momentum against you, striking your shoulder with his fist. Fuck that hurt. The attack threw off your balance a little so you stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over yourself. Levi of course used this minor screw up of yours against you and raised his good leg up high enough to kick you directly in the ribs. 

Shit.

Pain exploded immediately across your stomach and chest, shooting down your spine and making your vision swim as the world around you lost focus. Your breathing was coming out in quick short bursts as your instincts to lessen the burning sensation took over.

You sunk to your knees, eyes screwed shut as you tried to overcome the sudden nausea. Someone was talking to you but it was hard to hear them over the blood that was pumping around your ears. Your eyes cracked open when they gently shook your arm. It was Levi.

"-an you hear me?" He asked, frowning at the way your eyes weren't completely focused. You nodded all the same, refusing to cry in front of him. 

Then he was lifting you onto what must be a stretcher, muttering some orders to the cadets in charge of getting you to the infirmary. For a second you were disappointed he wouldn't be coming with you, but as soon as the stretcher started to move he walked alongside you, shooting you worried glances every now and then.

You were lifted carefully from the stretcher and onto one of the beds in the infirmary. Levi shooed the other two cadets away before turning his attention back to you. 

"I need to take your shirt off." 

"Demanding aren't we." You wheezed out, laughing at his less than impressed expression and then gritting your teeth at the pain that followed.

"This is neither the time nor place for jokes Y/L/N. Hold still."

He removed your shirt meticulously, taking care not to jostle you as he did so. The breath he sucked in when he saw the state of your body let you know that it probably wasn't good news.

"A couple broken ribs I think." He murmured, running his hand lightly across the damaged area. You tensed at the feeling and immediately regretted it, as pain once more weaved it's way through your body.

"Take some deep breathes. Slowly though. We don't want anymore problems." 

You did so, ignoring the throbbing ache that surfaced every time you did. Levi nodded approvingly, turning away to greet Hange has they appeared with some ice wrapped in a cloth and a small bottle of liquid. The two of them had a quick exchange and then Hange was leaving, sending you a reassuring smile.

Levi was by your side again in an instant, pulling up a chair so he could sit, and then gently holding the ice over your ribs. 

"This will help bring down the swelling." He explained. "And you can drink this in a second. Works to ease the pain."

"Thanks."

Levi tutted as he looked you over. 

"Want to tell me what happened? I might have kicked you but there definitely wasn't enough force behind it to do this." He gestured with a raised eyebrow.

You sighed deeply, wincing a little as you did so. 

"Armin got a pretty brutal hit in when we were sparring earlier. It hurt but I figured it was just a bruise. Didn't realise that one kick from you in the same place would lead to this."

Levi didn't look particularly impressed.

"Why didn't you opt out of the competition? Surely you didn't think I'd make you join in."

"No no of course not!" You rushed to alleviate his doubts. "Nothing like that. Like I said I didn't get a chance to see what damage Armin had done and I didn't want to miss out on this opportunity."

"I see." Levi drawled, clicking his tongue. "You put your physical health at risk all because you wanted to punch me."

"Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid."

"That's because it was Y/N." Levi's eyes flashed dangerously in your direction but softened when they saw your deer-in-the-headlights expression. He sighed and handed you the bottle.

"Drink some of this."

You took it from him cautiously and opened the cap, taking a small sip of the contents. Gross.

"Don't scare me like that again."

Your eyes widened as you looked over at Levi. His head was bent as he stared at the floor, hands gripping his knees tightly.

"You went down so quickly I- I don't know. Walls, I thought I might've killed you. You weren't responding to my voice and I just-" He mouth clamped shut as he tailed off.

You shifted yourself carefully so that you were in a position to take Levi's hand in yours, squeezing it gently.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." You muttered quietly. "If I'm being honest, I just wanted to impress you."

Levi snorted, closing his fingers around yours as though he was afraid to let you go.

"You don't need to go breaking bones for that. I'm always impressed by you."

"Oh yeah?" You grinned, looking up from your joint hands and into Levi's eyes. He held your gaze.

"Yes. You quite honestly amaze me."

You flushed red at that and ducked your head down, too embarrassed to look at him properly.

"You're amazing too, Levi. Even if you do land me in the infirmary." 

He rolled his eyes at that but ruffled your hair fondly.

"Get some rest. Cough when you need to and let me know if the pain gets worse."

"Where are you going?"

Levi smiled and bent down to kiss the top of your head.

"To kick Armin's ass for not telling me you were injured before we sparred." 

You gave him a scathing look. 

"Fine. I'm getting more ice. Don't move around too much. I'll be back soon."

You smiled to yourself as he left the room. Maybe this whole rib breaking thing wasn't so bad after all.


	3. -My Hero Academia- [Shoto Todoroki]: Hot N Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that moment when katy perry takes over the class

If you were asked to pinpoint when this Todoroki teasing started, you'd have to say that it was right around the time you found out that Todoroki liked Katy Perry. 

You'd been lounging about the common room with the rest of Class 1-A when someone (probably Kirishima) started humming Dark Horse. This of course led to an epic synchronised harmony as the whole class joined in and started belting out the lyrics. Well, apart from Bakugou but that was to be expected. 

To your surprise, however, Todoroki knew the song pretty well, managing to match the way it was originally sang more or less perfectly. Which was highly suspicious. So, of course, you'd slyly questioned him about it once the loud singing finally quietened down, to which he had flushed bright red and mumbled something about liking Katy Perry's music.

And thus you organised the Great Katy Perry Wars™ of Class 1-A. The rules were simple. Without arousing suspicion, each member of the class had to play a Katy Perry song within earshot of Todoroki. If he sang along to the song then the person who played it stayed in the game, but if he didn't then the person who played it would be out. After some debating it was decided that the winner would get first pick of their food at lunch, rather than the usual scuffle that went on.

Each member of the class (minus Todoroki of course) picked a piece of paper with a Katy Perry song written on it out of the hat Yaoyorozu had created. You rummaged through the pieces for a couple seconds before drawing one out and reading the song title. Hot N Cold. Oh the irony.

Mina was the first to attempt the challenge, waiting until Todoroki had settled down in the common room with a book and then she started quietly playing Part Of Me through the Bluetooth speakers that had been set up. Almost instantly Todoroki started nodding along to the music and after a minute or so joined in with the song. Mina punched the air as inconspicuously as possible. She was through to the next round.

Soon the rest of the class started playing their chosen song over the course of the week. Bakugou was one of the first to go out after Todoroki didn't utter a single word of Roar. You were convinced Bakugou would actually murder him and he might very well have done if Kirishima and Kaminari hadn't been there to drag him out the room before he gave the game away.

By the time it was your turn almost a quarter of the class was out of the game and you were determined not to join them. You were, however, slightly livid about your song choice as there was no way Todoroki would sing along to it what with his quirk the way it was. It was quite the disadvantage but hopefully you'd pull through.

You entered the common room quietly, a different song already playing on your phone as you sat down near Todoroki. You'd figured that the only way to succeed was if you queued the song to play next and hoped that he subconsciously started singing along. The song you'd been listening to finished and Hot N Cold started up.

It was a tense few seconds as whatever conversation had been occurring in the common room died immediately, several of your classmates glancing over at you and trying to hide their shit eating grins. And then it happened.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS IS PLAYING HOT N COLD!?"

Crap.

Your classmates, like the supportive friends they were, all pointed at you immediately. Todoroki swivelled to face you, one eyebrow raised. He calmly picked up your phone, turned around again, and then yeeted it as hard as he could across the room. He then glanced back at the shocked faces of everyone else in the room and walked away towards his dorm room.

Wow.

You recovered your phone and thankfully it wasn't smashed to bits but you made a point of avoiding Todoroki like the plague for the next few days for fear that he'd yeet you next. But he didn't. Quite the opposite in fact.

Instead he appeared in front of your bedroom door looking slightly sheepish and holding a shopping bag. You invited him in, taking care to watch his every move in case he was about to lunge at you suddenly. But he didn't. 

"I wanted to apologise for throwing your phone. It was pretty rude of me. I bought you a new one to make up for it."

Your eyes widened as you took the bag from him. The phone was sleek as fuck, probably one of those fancy new models that cost a shit ton.

"I uh- thank you so much! But there was really no need, my phone didn't break or anything." You stammered.

"Oh, I see. Well, keep it anyway, maybe you can use it as a spare."

You nodded, still reeling over the fact that he'd got you a gift. 

"I know about the competition by the way." 

Whatever thought process you'd been in the middle of was halted immediately as you nearly choked on air at that.

"Did you come up with it?" Todoroki asked, looking at you suspiciously out the corner of his eye.

"Shit I'm sorry yeah I did uh- it's just that you um- you sang Dark Horse like last week and then you said you liked Katy Perry so we wanted to see if you'd sing along to her other songs which was fun but obviously I got Hot N Cold which I was nervous about playing and yeah. Sorry." You mumbled, barely pausing for breath.

Todoroki laughed. Yes that's right he laughed.

"It's fine Y/N don't worry. I actually enjoyed myself. It's not often I get to hear Katy Perry songs so it was nice to hear so many."

"Wait really?"

"Yes." Todoroki smiled but then coughed and blushed abruptly. "I'm also glad it was you who came up with the competition."

"Why's that?"

"Well, if you'd won the competition I might have asked you out on a date as your prize."

You face flushed as bright as Kirishima's hair.

"I didn't win though. You kind of stopped that from happening." You teased.

"Well then, how about a date as an apology for me screaming and throwing your phone. I'll even sing Hot N Cold just for you." 

You raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the super fucking expensive phone an apology already?"

"Are you saying you don't want me to sing Hot N Cold?"

"Fuck no, when will you be picking me up?"

"Shall we say seven or so?" Todoroki asked, smiling gently.

"So long as you don't change your mind."

"Don't worry." He grinned. "I won't be changing my mind like a girl changes clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that last line is atrocious I'm sorry but I didn't know how to wrap this up lmao I'm trash


	4. -Black Butler- [Undertaker]: House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reaper!reader/undertaker 
> 
> an old friend comes back into your life just in the nick of time
> 
> using adrian as undertaker’s real name btw (I don’t think it’s canon but correct me if I’m wrong)
> 
> -not beta read-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by: CheetoFlavouredCake
> 
> request: I have a request, how about an Undertaker {Kuroshitsuji} x Reaper! Reader, the reader is basically his old assistant from before he retired, but they never retired with him and hadn't seen him since- well until now
> 
> hopefully this lives up to your expectations, I didn’t quite get the bit about the reader being his old assistant in but hopefully that doesn’t ruin it for you 😂
> 
> enjoy :D

The sound of your death scythe clattering against the cobbled road rang loudly in your ears. You winced and groped around behind you for it, dodging the attacks the Trancy butler was aiming at you. Just your luck to be facing a pissed off demon with no backup. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Claude (at least you thought that was his name) struck your face harshly, sending you careening into a wall and dislodging your glasses. You scowled up at him as he approached you menacingly, fists clenched. 

"What's your deal?" You spat out, grimacing at the taste of blood in your mouth.

"Pent up aggression. What's yours?" Came the reply.

"Punching bag apparently."

Claude scoffed, glaring down at you with distain.

"It's all your lot are good for anyway. You think your so high and mighty because you don't have to put up with brats that hold a contract with you. If I kill you please don't take offence, it's nothing personal I just hate my job."

"Oh yeah sure." You quipped. "I'll put in a good word for you upstairs."

Claude reached down and picked up your death scythe, watching with some sort of mute fascination at the way it shone in the moonlight. You'd customised it yourself, opting to go with a sword like design. When William had first handed it to you you'd felt such pride and awe at the way it looked and how the weight felt in your hand. Now you were going to be killed by it. Ironic really.

God, Will, please find me I'll do all the overtime required I'd just love to not die here.

Your scythe swung towards you viciously and suddenly, homing in on your neck with pinpoint accuracy. Shit.

But it didn't kill you.

The death scythe was halted abruptly in its tracks by a long wooden object. A grave maker? Where the Hell did that come from? Your eyes widened as the grave marker glowed a bright neon green and began to change its shape, shifting into something much bigger than your death scythe. You flicked your eyes to the side and they alighted on the person who must have thrown it. Wait a minute, was that-

Claude ground his teeth in frustration, wrenching your scythe away from the glowing object and throwing it to the ground.

"If you'll excuse me." He forced out. "My Young Master is calling me."

And then he was gone. 

Good riddance.

"Can you stand?"

You whipped your head round at the sound of the voice, your neck twinging in protest. The guy who you guessed had thrown the grave maker was standing before you, a grin stretched out across his face. That reminded you, the grave marker, was it-?

Yes it was.

In the place of the grave marker stood a death scythe, a leering skull perched on top of an incredibly sharp blade. You'd recognise it anywhere.

"Adrian?" You asked, peering up at the figure stood before you. "Is that you?"

A pause.

"Mx Y/L/N?"

Your face split into a wide smile as you staggered to your feet, eyes shining and your entire body thrumming with excitement.

"Oh my God it's been so long! And call me Y/N! What are you doing here?!"

"I heard you fighting. That's where I live." Your eyes followed his finger as he gestured over the street to a grimy looking building. The sign above the door read 'Undertaker' in jagged lettering. Huh.

"This is what you've been spending your retirement doing, Adrian? Isn't that just the human equivalent of a reaper?"

"Call me Undertaker."

"Undertaker?" 

"I don't go by Adrian anymore." He murmured, eyes seeming to lose their focus a little. Then they brightened suddenly as he quickly cheered up. "Come on in! It's been a while since I last saw you."

He gave the door to the funeral parlour a nudge, beckoning you in as the door freaked open loudly. As you entered, the smell of embalming fluid hit your nostrils almost instantly, making your eyes water in protest. Every surface in the expansive room seemed to be covered with coffins, some empty and lining the walls as though waiting, and some disturbingly full. 

You were lead away from the main room towards a small door at the back which, when opened, revealed a proper living space, with cosy armchairs and a warm fire crackling quietly in the fireplace. Undertaker ushered you towards one of the chairs with a cackle, eyes never once leaving you. He took the seat opposite yours, nudging it closer to the point where your feet were almost touching.

“So how’ve you been? What’s changed with Dispatch? Any hot gossip?”

You groaned loudly and slumped back in your chair, pressing a hand dramatically to your forehead.

“God, you sound so much like Grell.”

Undertaker raised an eyebrow and leant forwards with an intrigued smile. “Grell?”

“I think she showed up a couple years after you left. Obsessed with the colour red, never gets any work done, and follows this demon called Sebastian around. I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting him myself but I feel like I know all there is to know about him with how much she mentions him.”

“Ah.” Undertaker settled back comfortably in his chair, taking a sip of tea which he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. “I see.”

“Then there’s Will and whilst he’s better than Grell he’s a little too serious, if you catch my drift.”

“A stickler eh?” 

You rolled your eyes and nodded.

“That’s an understatement of the century.”

“Well I for one am glad.”

You glanced up at him, a confused expression flitting across your face.

“Huh?”

Undertaker smirked and leaned in towards you. 

“I’m glad there doesn’t seem to be a rival for my affections. Unless there’s something you’re not telling me?”

“Your affections?” You spluttered incredulously, face flushing at his proximity to you.

“You must remember when we worked together.” Undertaker sighed wistfully. “So young and in love.”

“This is the first I’m hearing about this.”

“Such a sweet and innocent romance.”

“We have never dated each other.”

“But alas! I had to retire and you were left alone to wallow in sorrow. Like some romantic tragedy.”

“Hang on, is this because I admitted I liked you before you left?”

Undertaker grinned widely, throwing his hands in apparent celebration before sitting back down, having stood up in his excitement.

“So you do remember!”

You rolled your eyes and gave him a look, ignoring the blush that was steadily creeping up your neck and beginning to reach the tips of your ears. 

“I might have been drunk but that doesn’t mean I’d get immediate amnesia upon waking up the next day. And you were just as sloshed as I was! You even said you felt the same way before pretty much passing out. Then you left the next day and neither of us had said anything about it so I figured we were letting it go.”

Undertaker sighed deeply and once again leaned towards you, this time his arms outstretched. He gently cupped his hands around your face, thumb brushing your cheek lightly.

“My dear, I would never let you go.”

Ah. Compliments. Your nemesis. So of course the minor self-depreciation set in.

“Ha-funny. Right yeah. Um-” 

“Y/N.”

“...yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” 

You gulped.

“Shit yeah okay.”

Undertaker grinned reassuringly, leaning in close, his hair falling down around the two of you. You tucked it behind his ears absentmindedly, finally getting a proper look at his face. It’d been ages since you’d last seen him.

“You stopped wearing glasses, huh?” You murmured, tracing his scar gently with the pad of your finger.

“And you didn’t.” 

You beamed up at him but were caught off guard by the softest of expressions on his face. Oh. Then he was bending down towards you.

Oh.

Oh wow.

Your lips touched his. Hesitantly at first but then he was pressing against yours more firmly and wow.

You separated for breath, both of you awkwardly avoiding eye contact for a moment.

“So.” Undertaker began.

You glanced up at him.

“Wanna do that again?”

“Fuck yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who can tell that I’m shit at writing kissing scenes cause I sure can lmao
> 
> take a shot every time undertaker leans towards the reader


	5. -Death Note- [Light Yagami]: Lord Of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is light’s SO of a few years and a big supporter of him being Kira but that doesn’t stop some relationship trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I’m trash and was gonna update much sooner than this but then a load of shit happened in my personal life and this took a lot longer to finish than it should have done but oh well it’s here now lmao
> 
> not beta read

Light was pacing again. It was becoming quite a frequent occurrence. 

You stretched out, feeling the tension draining from your muscles as you flexed your fingers, and pulled yourself into a sitting position, having been lying on Light's bed for the past couple of hours. He'd been pacing and muttering for at least one of those hours.

Ryuk was being uncharacteristically quiet as well, choosing to munch on the apples you'd bought for him earlier rather than bugging Light with his usual questioning. Not that you were complaining, he could be annoying at times with his rambling.

You didn't exactly blame Light for being so on edge though. After all, this L person seemed like the real deal. Still, you did miss the blissful few days before L had arrived on scene, where you could watch Light distributing his justice without a care in the world.

Now, however, all of Light's time was being eaten up by L. When Light wasn't doing schoolwork he was writing names in the Death Note, and when he wasn't doing that he was busy trying to find clues as to L's true identity. You'd found yourself somewhat forgotten amongst his now busy schedule. 

You could remember vividly when Light first mentioned the Death Note. The two of you had been dating for almost two years by that point so you liked to think you knew him pretty well. Then he muttered something about finding some notebook and that when he used it something bad had happened. You'd been a little skeptical, but given how logical and rational Light was, you figured that this was something pretty important,

And boy was that an understatement of the century.

He'd shown you the notebook, all shaky hands and avoiding eye contact. So you'd read the instructions on the first page. Then you'd read the names that Light had written down so far. Then you'd turned to him and asked him what his plan was.

And just like that, boom, you were Kira's accomplice. Technically his greatest weapon as well, as the police didn't know you existed. L didn't know Kira had an accomplice because why would he? Although you weren't stupid. If Light did end up as a Kira suspect then you would be too. It was only natural after all. 

"Hey Light." You called.

Nothing.

"Light?"

No response.

"Yagami, you bitch."

Light's eyes snapped up and met yours.

"Aha, there you are! Now, do you think you could tone the pacing down for a moment? I'm worried you'll burn holes in the carpet."

Light sighed deeply, sending you an annoyed glare but sitting down at his desk all the same.

"Please don't distract me whilst I'm thinking."

"Maybe you could try thinking out loud? I've got some ideas of my own so maybe we can have an actual brainstorming session with communication, rather than-" you gestured vaguely in his direction, "-whatever this is."

Light rolled his eyes at you, picking up the Death Note with more force than was strictly necessary. Ryuk made a weird snorting noise from his secluded corner of the room, followed by loud crunching as he swallowed some more apples in a couple quick bites. Grim.

"I appreciate that you want to help, Y/N, but I think you'll be more of a hinderance than anything else. Just give me a few more minutes and then we can go out wherever you want. I think that ice cream place you like is open."

This fucking asshole.

You stood abruptly, trying to hide the fact that you were a short hop away from absolutely shaking with rage. How dare he put himself on a pedestal above you. How dare he be so unbelievably patronising. 

"Excuse me, Mr Yagami, but I suggest you find some manners. If you don't even have the decency to be nice to the person you're dating, I don't know how you're going to trick anyone else into believing you're a good or insignificant guy. I started dating you because I liked you and your opinions. Then you found the Death Note and I've supported you ever since. Please at least have the courtesy to hear me out on what I have to say and discuss it with me."

If Light was shocked, or at the very least apologetic, he didn't show it. Instead he spun around slowly in his chair, crossed his arms rather petulantly, and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Well?"

"We need L's real name right?"

"Obviously."

Boy was Light really testing your patience.

"In which case, I'll do the Shinigami eye trade."

Silence.

Huh, guess you found Light's mute button. Interesting.

"Absolutely not."

You folded your arms and leant back against Light's bed, displeasure apparent on your face.

"Funny how you think you get a vote."

"Y/N." Light seethed out through gritted teeth, clearly exasperated and his face contorting with...anger? "You are not doing the trade. How do you even know about it? You weren't here when Ryuk told me it existed." He then immediately shot Ryuk with an accusing scowl.

"Did you tell her?"

"Nope."

"Relax." You waved a calming hand at him. "I overheard you talking about it when I came over a week or so back. I assumed you were going to tell me properly about it but then you didn't which was pretty suspicious. But I heard about it nonetheless and I think it'd be really beneficial."

"Y/N." Light said firmly, eyes fixed on you. "The trade would reduce your life span significantly. No way am I letting you die early just for a name I can probably find out myself."

"Oh yeah? How's that going for you so far?"

"Y/N-"

"I am trying to help you know. I get that you're Kira now and that's a big deal so a relationship probably isn't high on your priority list. But, regardless of whether we're dating, I wanted to work with you on this because I also want proper justice to be dealt to those that deserve it. So please don't doubt the lengths I'm willing to go in order to make that happen."

You fell silent, letting the emptiness in the room fill up until the quiet was practically deafening. Finally Light spoke up, eyes never straying from yours.

"Ryuk can you leave us for a moment."

It wasn't a question. Ryuk left.

Light turned back to you and you sighed, awaiting the inevitable glowering and hushed angry words. But they didn't come.

Instead Light dove towards you, arms wrapping around your waist securely as he buried his head in your shoulder and pressed soft kisses against the fabric of your T-shirt. Alright so you weren't expecting that.

"Please don't." He mumbled. "I don't want you to give up half of your life just for this."

"Light?"

"Y/N." He gripped your shoulders tightly. "You mean too much to me. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. I'll make an effort so it doesn't happen again."

You hummed thoughtfully and then grinned, carding your hand through Light's hair as you spoke.

"We need a safe word or something. For when the power is getting to your head a bit too much and I need you to calm down."

Light nodded, the movement subdued slightly due to his head still resting against your chest. 

"How do you feel about Zuckerberg?"

Light snorted and pulled himself back so he was sitting more upright, one hand still resting on your shoulder as if he was afraid to let go.

"As in Mark Zuckerberg?"

"Precisely. No one wants to be compared with him." 

You leant down and kissed Light's forward softly, ruffling his hair a little. 

"Don't worry Light, we'll find another way to get L's identity, just you wait."


	6. My Hero Academia [Aizawa & Reader]: Redeemer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some dadzawa and teen!reader hurt & comfort content bc damn do I wish aizawa was my dad 
> 
> requests are open :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to get this posted a lot earlier but I had a motivation blip about halfway through so i’m sorry if this is kinda shit but I got there in the end lmao 
> 
> gonna try a schedule to see if that’ll help so from now on I’ll try and get updates out every saturday *fingers crossed*
> 
> enjoy! :D

You slammed your bedroom door closed angrily, only flinching a little at the loud noise as you flopped forwards onto your bed and buried your head in the covers. God, the other kids at your school could be so fucking annoying, holy shit.

Hot angry tears scorched your cheeks as they leaked from your eyes in a relentless torrent. You scrubbed at your face viciously, willing them to stop. You didn't want to show any weakness, but it was hard after a day of torment from your peers at school.

And all this just because your quirk was less than desirable to them. Possession, it was called. Simple in that you could possess any object or person just by focusing on the thing and moving it forcibly. You'd liked it when you were little, grinning widely at your father as you made one of your teddies cross the room in quick short bursts. 

The other kids had liked it as well at first. Begging you to make little toy soldiers climb across furniture, or have the building blocks stack themselves. You had fun making the other children at playgroup happy, although you were reluctant to do it a lot as it made your eyes dry and itchy from not blinking for so long. Your dad helped you out with that, using the same eye drops he used for his quirk to lessen the sting.

Except then you used it on another person. It was an accident though. A young kid, maybe three or so, had been playing outside in his garden near your house. You'd been outside as well, playing at being horses with his older sister, both of you keeping a vague eye on him at the request of your friend's parents.

He toddled a little bit too close to the road for your liking, swaying with unsteady legs on the pavement. Then he was lurching forwards suddenly, tripping over his own feet it seemed. Into the path of an oncoming car.

You reacted immediately. Activating your quirk and possessing the child for just a moment so that you could guide him away from the road and back towards the garden. 

The second you released him, all Hell broke loose.

The kid started crying, your friend had rushed inside with him, and you were banned from going round to their house again. 

Your dad was livid of course, marching straight over there after you'd arrived back in tears, and yelling at the parents about quirk discrimination for 5 minutes. It wasn't long after that incident that you and your father, Shōta Aizawa, were packing up and moving further into the city, away from the more entitled residential areas.

So here you were now. Things hadn't gotten better for you over the years, they'd probably gotten worse to be honest, and if that wasn't bad enough your dad was hardly around these days. Always looking out for Class 1-A, the students he taught when he wasn't busy being Pro Hero Eraserhead.

You hated your stupid fucking quirk so much. Why did you have to end up with a villain quirk? You'd wanted to get onto the Hero Course at U.A so badly. If you had then you could have met all the people your dad told you about in Class 1-A. Instead you were stuck in General Studies, hearing about all the incredible things your dad and his class got up to, relying on radio broadcasts to let you know if your father was hurt or not as he never told you anything about the villain attacks that occurred, and wishing you'd been blessed with a much more hero-friendly quirk.

If only you had some of Midoriya's strength. Or Todoroki's ice. Hell, even Mineta's quirk would be somewhat useful. Because it didn't matter how many times you told people that you would only ever use your quirk against villains, they were still so mistrusting around you. Terrified that at any moment you would loose control and manipulate them into doing whatever you wished.

The front door opened abruptly, wrenching you from your downwards spiral of a thought process. Huh. Looks like your dad was actually home today.

You moved towards your bedroom door in order to go and greet him but stopped yourself at the sound of voices downstairs. It was your father and what sounded like Present Mic? You'd known Uncle Hizashi since you were little but he came round less frequently these days, as him and Aizawa saw each other at U.A every day.

Time for eavesdropping!

You crept out your room and onto the landing, ears straining to pick up on what was being said.

"-transfer someone from General Studies to the Hero Course."

"Oh?" Came Hizashi's response. "How come?"

"Mineta is being expelled. For gross and indecent behaviour. So whoever transfers across will probably end up in my class unless they move someone from Class 1-B to Class 1-A, and then someone from General Studies to Class 1-B."

"Ah." 

You could practically hear Hizashi's grin with his next sentence.

"Soooo. Have any idea who's gonna be moved up? Or rather, anyone who you want to be moved up?"

You leaned forwards, desperate not to miss a word. Could you be moved up? Your father knew how much you longed to be on the Hero Course. Would he be allowed to have you in his class or would the school see it as being favouritism?

"Hmm. Shinsou is showing some promise. I've been training him to use capture weapons and he's definitely improving." Your father muttered.

"High praise coming from you Shōta!" Hizashi teased, and you could practically hear your dad's glare. Hizashi was wise to change the topic fairly swiftly.

"How about Y/N? And where is my little listener anyway, shouldn't they be home?"

Ah fuck, you'd better scarper.

"I don't think it'd be wise to have them on the Hero Course." 

You father's words were like ice down your back, sending a sudden and harsh chill that trickled down your spine and spread to the rest of your limbs. He didn't want you on the Hero Course?

You inhaled sharply, fumbling over your feet in your haste to take a step backwards and towards your room. Did this mean he didn't think your quirk was good enough? Were you not worthy enough? Not clever enough to keep up with the rest of the class?

Did he think your quirk was a villain's quirk too?

Your breathing was quickening, shifting into short and unsteady gasps for air. Now no longer interested in what was happening downstairs, you shoved your way into your room, searching desperately for something to help you calm your breathing down again.

What if you couldn't calm down?

What if you were stuck in this painful cycle of being unable to breathe?

What if your father leaves you because of your quirk?

What if you do become a villain after all?

A hand touched your shoulder suddenly and you jerked away from it violently. Your dad was crouched in front of you, concern plastered across his face with Hizashi peering worriedly over his shoulder.

"Breathe with me."

You drew in another shaky gasp of air, trying to comply and get control over your breathing. Any time your breathes threatened to quicken again, your father would smile encouragingly and talk about a cat he saw earlier, or what the weather was due to be tomorrow. Anything to distract you from your current situation.

Eventually you'd calmed down enough to take small sips of the water Hizashi passed to you, teeth clinking against the hard lip of the glass as shudders jolted through you every so often. Once your father deemed it okay to touch you, he moved carefully and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, still muttering reassurances and pressing occasional kisses to your head.

"What brought this on eh?" He asked quietly.

You were silent for a moment and then shrugged shakily.

"Overthinking."

"Hmm. Did you hear me and Hizashi talking downstairs?"

You curled your legs into your body tighter, arms wrapped around your knees securely.

"Maybe."

Your dad sighed and glanced up at Hizashi who was still hovering a little awkwardly nearby. Hizashi nodded mutely, sending you a quick reassuring grin, before disappearing downstairs to give the two of you some space.

"Do you think I have a villain quirk?" You asked quietly, refusing to meet his eyes,

"No." Came the firm response. "Do you think you do?"

"I don't know. I've always thought that quirks can be used for bad or good. I didn't think anyone had an inherently bad or evil quirk, it just depends on what the person does with it. But everyone else thinks I'm gonna be a villain.

Your dad was quiet for a moment or two.

"People used to say that about my quirk too."

You looked up in surprise. 

"Really?"

"Of course." Your dad nodded, shrugging absentmindedly. "I could erase their quirks and that scared them. Because without their quirk they felt powerless. So they would lash out at me and call me a villain. I believe Shinsou has experienced something similar as well. But I'm not a villain am I? I'm a respected Pro Hero and a teacher."

"Huh." You pondered, getting a little lost in your own thoughts. "I guess so."

"Y/N." Your father murmured, getting your attention again quietly. "It's not that I don't want you on the Hero Course. I'd love for you to move up from General Studies, and it would be great if you were in my class. But I'm worried. I know that things are difficult in school and I can't pretend I haven't heard what some of the students say about you. My class is okay enough, they're not bad kids, but I wouldn't want them thinking that you're only in the class because you're my kid. That wouldn't be fair on you."

You nodded to yourself, mulling over what you were being told.

"Was I being considered for the transfer?"

Your father nodded.

"In that case..." you muttered, trying to keep track of the thoughts whirling around your head, "...if I do get into Class 1-A, you make it clear to the others from the start that I won't be receiving any special treatment. Not that I'd expect to anyway, but so they understand."

You dad gave you a soft smile and nodded, squeezing your hand gently.

"I'm incredibly proud of you Y/N. You have the makings of an amazing hero. Don't ever forget that."


	7. -Black Butler- [The Triplets]: Hey Soul Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader gets up to fun japes with the triplets although sometimes they backfire 
> 
> ngl the triplets are probably a bit ooc but I tried 😂
> 
> requests are open!
> 
> -not beta read-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by: Bloomzor
> 
> request: could you write something for the triplets from Black Butler 2? I know it's specific but I feel as if they don't get enough love :D I would love to see a fic where the reader kind of jokes around with them like with pranks and dumb screwing around and shit. so it could be a friendship type thing with a slight crush hinted
> 
> hope ya enjoy! 
> 
> (kudos and comments are appreciated <3)

A cringe inducing smashing noise filled the air as you stepped out into one of the long Trancy Mansion hallways that you'd be willing to bet two sandwiches and a steak knife were made by the Devil himself. They were truly a circle of Hell in the way they weaved around each floor like a sick and twisted carpeted maze riddled with snooty rich portraits. 

You followed the sound of muttered curses until you came across Claude on his hands and knees sweeping up bits of vase, whilst the triplets watched innocently from the sidelines, whispering amongst themselves every now and then. You raised a questioning eyebrow at the scene, and gestured towards what was once a lovely ornate vase. Now a pile of lovely ornate rubble.

"What happened?"

Claude glared at the triplets who were by now masters at avoiding his steely gaze. Thompson even had the guts to whistle quietly under his breath as he examined an interesting patch of floor. Bastard. You stooped down next to Claude, giving him a hand with what was now essentially glass dust, and shooting the triplets with a scowl periodically.

All this because of a stupid dare that was getting out of hand.

Or rather in this case, it was a forfeit.

A few nights back after a couple rounds of drinks, you and the triplets had become pretty invested in a game of truth or dare. It started out innocently enough. Well, nothing was ever truly innocent when it came to the triplets, but it was at least fairly vanilla. Dumb dares like trying to scare Claude, or steal something from Alois' room. None of you would dare drag Hannah into your games though, she went through enough on a daily basis. 

The truths were pretty benign as well at first, basic things like what was the worst thing you'd ever done and so on. When you'd asked Canterbury that question in return though, the three of them seemed to quieten down a little and eventually (after some muttering) Canterbury forfeited and disappeared out the room to steal Claude's glasses.

Something about their suddenly serious expressions had felt like ice down your spine. It was like you knew that they'd done things that were so incredibly evil, even though you had no reason to suspect that. You'd just shuddered to yourself and took a gulp of wine. The feeling dissipated.

Then (once Canterbury had returned with Claude's glasses twirling around his finger) you'd been confronted with Timber smiling wider than you'd ever seen him smile, eyes sparkling from the wine, and a devious look on his face.

"Truth or Dare, Mx Y/N?"

You eyes him suspiciously, reaching for your wine glass once more and taking a cautious sip.

"Truth."

Timber smirked and you immediately regretted every decision you'd ever made ever.

"Which of us d'ya like?"

"I forfeit." You replied instantly, ignoring their protests. "I'm not admitting to anything like that."

"Fine." The three of them conceded, before whispering amongst themselves to come to a forfeit decision.

Six pairs of identical red eyes snapped over to you at the same time, accompanied by three identical and fear inducing grins.

So here you were, having to clean or help clean up any mess that the triplets make, and generally just do their chores for them, all thanks to that forfeit. It could've been worse you supposed, though they were by now deliberately breaking things just so you'd have to tidy up after them. Hannah had noticed they weren't doing much to help out around the manor but you told her not to draw attention to it. It was just a bit of fun after all, and if Claude and Alois hadn't noticed themselves then there was no need to make them aware.

The week passed slowly, and the chores you had to do were really piling up. Your usual chores were like those of a maid or butler, just moving around the mansion and trying to keep things orderly. That was hard and time consuming enough on its own, without also having to do the gardening, cooking, and managing Alois' paperwork. Fortunately, Alois didn't know who usually did his paperwork as he never bothered to interact with his staff much apart from Claude and occasionally Hannah, so you were able to get it sorted without raising any suspicions.

You were exhausted though. Waking up before the sun had properly risen every day was draining in itself, and then having to get as many of your chores out of the way, whilst also factoring in the time it would take to make breakfast was incredibly tiring. By the time you were serving Alois' breakfast you already dead on your feet.

The forfeit was meant to last a week, and you were on day five. Somehow you'd survived this far, but the thought of two more days of nonstop moving, cleaning up, cooking, plus dealing with whatever the triplets decided to throw at you, made you want to lie down for a century or two. In hindsight maybe just admitting to the triplets which of them you had a stupid crush on would've been easier.

But you didn't want to do that to them. It was bad enough that they'd somehow found out you liked one of them, but there was no way you would change the dynamics of your current friendship with them all. You felt so unbelievably grateful that you'd been allowed into their group, able to share jokes and whisper along with them when Alois was being especially bratty. It would've been easy for them to ignore you completely. You were the last of the Trancy Mansion staff to arrive after all, so they could've just shrugged you off as a newbie or sabotaged your chances of earning a good wage completely. You'd worked for plenty of other upper class families and servants could be ruthless to the newbies.

For some reason though, they'd taken you under their collective wing almost from day one. It took you a little while to get used to how quiet they were and that they barely talked to Claude, choosing instead to confide with Hannah and mutter amongst themselves. So it had shocked you when about two months into your role in the mansion, they appeared near your room with identical smiles and asked if you wanted to prank Claude with them. 

You weren't used to seeing that much expression or emotion on their faces so you were terrified of them, but also mildly concerned for their mental state. You agreed all the same, and that was where your friendship with them properly began. Claude wasn't best pleased, especially since all of your mischief revolved around messing with him. It was fun nonetheless, even if you did end up with dozens of extra chores to do on top of your current workload.

Now though, you were beginning to bitterly regret your friendship with the triplets.

Your hands were blistering from all the fetching and carrying you'd been doing, plus you were beginning to feel a little lightheaded. When was the last time you ate? Slept? Sat down for more than 5 minutes? You honestly had no idea.

As you moved to tidy away some cutlery you felt yourself sway suddenly and violently. At the last second you managed to reach out and grab hold of the kitchen counter, knuckles turning white and the grip you used to steady yourself. Holy shit that was close. 

You closed your eyes tightly, waiting for the dizziness to pass. You were fine. Everything was fine. 

Slowly, you opened your eyes again. Okay, so your vision was a little blurry. Had this room always been so bright? You took a determined step towards the cutlery drawer. You were putting these spoons back even if it killed you.

Almost immediately your vision darkened and you plummeted to the floor.

__*__

The sound of low muttering reached your ears, although it sounded like they were underwater. Or were you underwater. Was there even any water for you to be under?

"-forgot how fragile humans can be."

"-gonna wake up soon?"

"-aude is pissed. So is Alois."

You blinked in confusion, trying to focus on what was being said as you slowly came to.

The triplets were standing around you, mumbling amongst themselves softly. It took a second to work out where you were but you realised you were in your room on the bed, a wet flannel balanced on your forehead. Huh, interesting.

Thompson's eyes flicked over to you, widening when he noticed you were awake.

"Mx Y/N? He asked, a hint of worry lacing his voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I collapsed onto the kitchen floor."

"Memory still in tact then." Timber noted, moving to sit in the chair next to your bed. Thompson and Canterbury hovered awkwardly behind him.

"I'm fine. Just a little overworked I suppose."

Three identical guilty grimaces appeared before you, as the triplets winced simultaneously.

"Sorry about that?" Canterbury offered.

You waved away their apologises with an absentminded flick of your hand. "Don't worry about it. I should've known my own limits and not taken a dumb forfeit so seriously. But let's not have doing other people's chores are a dare or forfeit ever again because it is exhausting trying to keep up with that kind of workload."

"Agreed." They said in unison, although you didn't miss the slight glimpse of mischief in each of their eyes. No doubt they'd find some kind of loophole but for now you didn't have the energy to care about that. 

"Now clear off. I'm tired as Hell and I bet Claude is making you lot do my work for the rest of the day."

Their scowls and furrowed eyebrows told you that you'd probably hit the nail on the head.

Nevertheless, they moved to leave, each sending you a small smile as they slipped out of the room. Timber turned back to you just as he reached the door and grinned reassuringly, his usually emotionless and stoic features softening along with his smile.

"Glad to see you're okay Y/N."

Then he was gone and you were left alone in your room, a smile plastered across your own face.

The triplets could be chaotic at times, but you would forever be grateful that they were your friends.


	8. -Attack On Titan- [Hangi Zoë]: Ma Cherie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some hanji and reader fluff where they’re both ridiculously in love with each other bc I aspire to have a relationship like that thanks bye
> 
> hanji is non-binary btw :D
> 
> requests are open!
> 
> -not beta read-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love hanji so so so much they are one of my faves so here take this and run with it I am not at all projecting any of my emotions onto it I swear 
> 
> it’s not a particularly long one but I was in the mood for something short and fluffy so I hope ya enjoy! 
> 
> <3

Steam floated lazily through the room, coating you in a thin layer of muted fog as you entered Hanji's lab, squinting through the haze in a lacklustre attempt to find your partner. They were no doubt in here somewhere, but the room was hard to navigate enough, even without the added challenge of vapours clogging up your vision.

A cough sounded sharply to your left, and you turned on the spot, eyes adjusting to the state of the room just enough to see a familiar brown pony tail. Hanji was sat at a desk that'd been wedged into the corner of the lab, stacks of discoloured paper hiding them from you view. They were hunched over a diagram, pencil held thoughtfully between their lips as they muttered to themselves.

Hanji glanced up suddenly, as if finally noticing your presence, and their mouth broke out into a wide grin.

"Y/N!" You're here!" 

You couldn't help the smile that crept onto your face, mirroring Hanji's own closely. Hanji leapt up and ushered you excitedly towards the desk, pausing for a second to press a quick kiss to your lips, before launching back into some scientific spiel that you weren't really expected to understand but loved hearing about nonetheless.

Hanji was probably the best thing that'd happened to you. Before you'd met them, you'd been a little unenthusiastic about life, only signing up to be a cadet as it was something to do. Titans were destroying humanity, that was as good a reason as any to try fighting back against them. 

From day one you had wanted to be as average and unnoticeable as possible, hoping to do well enough to pass training and become a proper soldier, but not to stand out and draw attention to yourself. And from day one, Hanji had had completely different plans.

They'd approached you, after the instructor announced you were all to practise sparring, with a gleam in their eye and an impossibly broad beam on their face. It should have been unsettling, and in fairness it was a little bit, but it was probably what also first endeared them to you. The unbridled enthusiasm and optimism wasn't something you were used to but it wasn't something you were going to complain about. So when Hanji had stated that you were going to spar with them (after all, it wasn't a question), you'd agreed readily enough, if a little nervous.

Hanji threw themselves into sparring, literally at times as well. Whilst the technique wasn't particularly refined, they made up for it in determination, powering through the defences you put up with as much strength as they could. When you eventually stopped consistently blocking attacks, and lashed out with a few moves of your own, Hanji practically vibrated with excitement. Even when you got the upper hand and managed to pin them down they were sparkling with joy, so much so you feared you'd be blinded if you looked too long.

After that, the pair of you mutually decided you were now best friends and became inseparable. To an outsider it probably looked more like Hanji was following you everywhere, desperate for attention whilst you were trying hard to ignore them. In reality the pair of you were already incredibly fond of each other, despite having only known each other for a few weeks at most.

You loved the way Hanji lit up when they spoke about all the experiments they wanted to do, hands flapping in excitement at the thought of being so close to Titans. In those moments, when Hanji was practically sparkling, seemingly brimming with bright and intense joy that rivalled the sun, you wondered how the Earth could ever settle for orbiting something so mundane when the brightest star was sat right in front of you, their unbridled optimism warming the room better than the sun's rays ever could.

Hanji loved the way you listened to them, quietly nodding along to what they said, your brow furrowed in concentration as you considered Hanji's theories and then reasoned with them logically. You never pretended to be listening, always giving Hanji your full attention. Unlike Levi did, although Hanji appreciated that when Levi eventually arrived in the Survey Corps, he was even able to stand being around them for hours at a time. Hanji knew all too well that they could get distracted easily and talk for hours, and Levi was at least a comfort as he rarely minced his words, choosing to demonstrate when he was openly ignoring Hanji rather than leaving them to wonder if their audience was nodding along out of pity.

It was only natural that at some point one of you would confess your practically undying love for each other, and confirm the relationship that all the other cadets assumed existed already. It didn’t happen quite like everyone else imagined it would though, with some minor fight ending up in dramatic kissing and promises to never hurt each other again.

Instead, you’d both been sat at a table eating dinner. Hanji was focused on some notes that they’d made during the last expedition, eyes narrowed in concentration as they scanned the page. You were chatting to Levi and Moblit about the day’s training, making plans to practise sparring with them both after you’d all eaten. You’d then turned to Hanji, asking them if they were gonna come too but they waved you off with a distracted flap of their hand, muttering that they’d catch up later.

You agreed readily enough and stood up, stretching your arms out above your head and then turning back to Hanji and kissing them quickly and softly on the lips, mumbling goodbye as you did so. Hanji smiled and returned the kiss before shooing you towards the doors, telling the three of you to be careful, and then returning to their notes.

After an hour or so of training, Moblit eventually asked what prompted you to kiss Hanji and you just shrugged, more focused on aiming a kick at Levi’s shins then anything else.

“Just seemed like the right thing to do.”

You smiled at the memory now, although you were quickly brought out of it by Hanji running their fingers lightly over your arm.

“You okay Y/N? You were miles away.”

A deep blush slid across your face and you chuckled sheepishly.

“Sorry, love, I didn’t mean to ignore you. Just thinking about the past.”

“Good past?”

“Good past.” You confirmed with a nod.

Hanji smiled warmly, their hand covering yours as they leant against your shoulder with a sigh.

“We should get married.” They mumbled into your arm, voice muffled a little by the fabric but you heard them all the same.

“If you want to then we will.”

Hanji glanced up at you, a grin threatening to break out across their face as their lips quirked upwards at the edges.

“Okay.” They said simply. “Then we will.”


End file.
